1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveguide interconnection system for effecting the rapid connection and disconnection of facing components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of connection systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, connection systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of connecting and disconnecting components through-known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,041 to Judkins, et al discloses a permanent waveguide connection for occasional use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,532 to Williams et al discloses a fast acting waveguide coupler. U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,136 to Forti et al discloses flanges and bodies for microwave waveguides components. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,893 to Sciarrino discloses a waveguide interconnection system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a waveguide interconnection system that allows for effecting the rapid connection and disconnection of facing components.
In this respect, the waveguide interconnection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effecting the rapid connection and disconnection of facing components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved waveguide interconnection system which can be used for effecting the rapid connection and disconnection of facing components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in connection systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved waveguide interconnection system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved waveguide interconnection system which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a improved waveguide interconnection system for effecting the rapid connection and disconnection of facing components. First provided is a male connector. The male connector has a first end of a generally cylindrical configuration with an outer face. The male connector also has a second end. A generally rectangular portion of the male connector extends inwardly with respect to the system with an inner face and four corners. The male connector further has a rectangular aperture extending through both the ends and faces. The second end has four male flanges extending radially in the corners of the second end. The flanges are also angularly displaced from each other by 90 degrees. The male flanges have end faces coplanar with the inner face of the second end. Recesses are formed between the flanges and have the same circumference as the first end. The male connector also has a bore positioned in a first flange. Next provided is a female connector. The female connector has a generally rectangular configuration with an inner face, an outer face, a plurality of side faces and a plurality of corners. The female connector also has an annular recessed ring in the inner face. The female connector further has a rectangular aperture extending through both faces of the female connector and aligning with the rectangular aperture of the male connector when in a locked state. The female connector has four L-shaped female receivers. Each receiver has a base coplanar with its associated side face and a lip extending horizontally towards its adjacent corner. The lip also has an arcuate edge configured to match the circumference of the recesses of the male connector. The lips of the female connector are adapted to accept the flanges of the male connector. The bases of the receivers are positioned adjacent to each corner such that when in the locked state the flanges of the male connector form a coplanar coupling with the receivers of the female connectors. Bores are positioned in a first corner of the female connector and passing through its associated lip aligning with the bores of the male connector when in the locked state. A pin is adapted to pass through the bores and hold the system in the locked state. An O-ring is next provided. The O-ring resides within the recessed ring of the female connector allowing for a snug fit when in the locked state. A pair of elastomeric cables are provided. The elastomeric cables are in rectangular configurations and are coupled to the rectangular aperture of the male and female connectors. A first cable of the pair forming a coplanar connection with the inner face of the female connector. A second cable of the pair is formed just short of the inner face of the male connector.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved waveguide interconnection system which has all of the advantages of the prior art connection systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved waveguide interconnection system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved waveguide interconnection system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved waveguide interconnection system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale, thereby making such waveguide interconnection system economically available.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a waveguide interconnection system for connecting and disconnecting components.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an interconnection system having mating male and female connectors. The male connector has a first end with an outer face and a second end with an inner face, an aperture passing through the center, radially extending flanges coplanar with the inner face and recesses formed between the flanges with a first circumference. The female connector has a central aperture passing there through, receivers with lips having an edge with the first circumference. When mated in the locked state, the flanges of the male connector form a coplanar coupling with the receivers of the female connector with the central apertures aligned and at least one bore passing through both connectors.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.